Snipetron Vandal
The Snipetron Vandal is the Vandal version of the Snipetron, first awarded as a special-edition reward for killing 20 Informers in the Informant Event. The Blueprint and parts can now be found as an Invasion Reward. The Snipetron Vandal has better characteristics than the regular Snipetron in magazine size and reload speed, but sacrifices and damages in order to boost its damage. This weapon can be sold for Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High Damage. **High damage. * Has innate Punch Through of 3m. * High accuracy. * Good critical chance. * Zooming in increases base damage by +10% at 3x zoom or +15% at 4.5x zoom (stacks additively with base damage mods like Serration). Disadvantages: * Deals little and damage, even less than the regular Snipetron. * High recoil. **Weapon sway on maximum zoom makes this even more prevalent. * As with all snipers - has relatively small magazine size (average among other snipers). * Inaccurate beyond short range when fired unzoomed. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Snipetron Vandal parts and blueprint can be occasionally obtained as rewards from Invasions. *The Snipetron Vandal was first rewarded to players that destroyed at least 20 Grineer Informers during the Informant Event. It came with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst *Components and blueprint were rewarded from Sortie Season Six. **The Snipetron Vandal's components and blueprint can be traded between players. Notes *Originally came pre-installed with its own Orokin Catalyst and its own weapon slot. *The Snipetron Vandal requires 3 shots to activate its shot combo counter, giving it a 1.5x damage bonus on the third shot, a 2.0x damage bonus after 9 shots, and a 2.5x damage bonus after 27 shots. Tips * This weapon is great for headshots and very useful against the Grineer. * When aiming, try to line up your shot before zooming, then zoom, adjust for error, and fire. This may take some practice getting used to, but it's much easier and faster than firing from the hip or zooming haphazardly. * Carry a good melee or close-range sidearm to engage foes at close range, since the Snipetron Vandal is inefficient and difficult to use properly at this distance. * Unlike the Snipetron, the Vandal variant is able to use a level 4 Magazine Warp to obtain 8 shots per magazine (25% of 6 is 1.5; any more would be wasted due to rounding up). ** With a level 4 Magazine Warp and level 3 Wildfire (equaling 25% and 20% respectively), you are able to get 9 rounds per magazine. This is because multiple mods of the same type stack additively, rather than cumulatively. * As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron Vandal. * With maximized Split Chamber and Point Strike you have a 72.5% chance of landing at least one critical hit, with a 22.5% chance to land 2 critical hits and a 27.5% chance to not land a critical hit at all. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. Trivia *As with most Vandal weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possesses a skin. **Since Update 20.4, the Supra Vandal which was released during the said update is the first Vandal weapon counterpart that is fully color customizable. Media CorpusSnipe.jpg|This is what the zoom-HUD looks like in Corpus Snipers. Warframe_2013-07-08_20-13-13-04.png|Taken by XLighterShadowX Snipetronvandal.png Snipetron V2.png SnipetronVandalDarthmufin.png 2015-03-28_00001.jpg|Snipertron vandal updated 2015 (tkaw) Warframe Snipetron Vandal Lets_Max_(Warframe)_116_-_Snipetron_Vandal Warframe My Updated Snipetron Vandal Setup 3x Forma Patch History *Snipetron Vandal Blueprint is now tradable. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron Vandal. *Fixed an issue that caused the Snipetron to skip reload animations. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron series in PvP. *'Conclave:' The Snipetron weapon series is now available in PvP. *'Buff:' **Added 3 puncture depth. **Increased damage from 125 to 150. **Reduced reload time from 4s to 3.5s. *Fixed issue with Shock Camo skin not working on Snipetron Vandal. *Updated reload sound effects for Snipetron Vandal. *Updated fire sounds for Snipetron Vandal. *Revisions to Snipetron Vandal sounds. * Updated Snipetron Vandal sound FX. }} See also * Snipetron, the original counterpart of this weapon. * Lanka, a weapon that uses the model of the original Snipetron. ru:Снайптрон Вандал de:Snipetron Vandal fr:Snipetron Vandal Category:Vandal Category:Event Reward Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Sortie Reward Category:Invasion Reward